


Teal is the New Orange part 6

by SwampWitch333



Category: Dredd (2012), Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Multiple Crossovers, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Prison, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Ma-ma Madrigal arrives.Part 6 of the series.I try and write, open to comments & constructive criticismThis is for fun, i do not own rights to characters.In the Dredd 2012 film, Madeline Ma-Ma Madrigal is played by Lena Headey.





	Teal is the New Orange part 6

Wentworth women's prison was eerily quiet, the calm before the storm. Inmates whispered and rumors flew about as they awaited the arrival of Ma-Ma Madeline Madrigal.

Queen Bea Smith sat atop a table in the yard, surrounded by her following. She was still, as calm as a placid ocean.  
Red sat next to her, both in a shared state of tranquility, zen like statues, the prison garden a backdrop behind.

Franky trudged around, slumping against the wall. Boomer looked at her with childlike concern.

"Franky?"

"What Booms?"

"What's gonna happen when she arrives?"

Franky shrugged her shoulders, "Anyone's guess"

"Well what's your guess?"

"Not sure, Booms. Wait and see." 

Franky's lips formed a thin line.

"What about your business?"

"You better not mention another word of that!", menaced Franky.

"Jeez, you don't have to be mean." Boomer walked over to Suzanne, towards the basketball court.

"Hey Sue, want to shoot some hoops?", Boomer asked downtrodden.

"What's wrong, bae?" Suzanne's large eyes shone with concern.

Boomer moved in close to Suzanne, who held her in a hug.

"Don't worry, i got you.", Suzzane whispered into Boomer's ear.

"No touching ladies!", warned Officer Murphy.

Suzanne and Boomer shot her a dirty look.

"Let's shoot some hoops okay?", offered Suzanne, letting her hand slide down Boomer's back.

 

"What is this i see.", Red thought aloud.

"Franky fretting over her drug trade as usual.", snipped Bea.

"You want her back in laundry, take her.", Red acidicly offered.

Bea laughed. "Keep her. We will see how this pans out."

\--------

 

Governor Ferguson stood in front of her staff.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, we'll be getting some new inmates in. One of which is high profile. Do not underestimate Madeline Madrigal."

Looking at each of her employees, Deputy Bennett concuring at her side, Ferguson made eye contact with each one in the room.

A chorus of nods and okays echoed the staff room.

"Is that an affirmative!"

"Yes, Governor.", staff tried yet failed in voice their agreement in unison.

"Clean up after yourselves, i shouldn't have to remind you.", eyeing the filthy table food wrappers strewn about, Governor Ferguson pivoted on her heal to exit, her Deputy at her heels.

"Governor-"

"Wait until we are back in the office, Deputy Bennett."

\-------

Behind the closed doors of the Governor's office, Joan and Vera peered at a video monitor. 

"Newest updates in prisoner transfer." Joan provided.

Vera stared, unblinking at the screen.

"Yes, security enhancements provide us the opportunity to see inside transport." Joan folded her hands together.

"Who are the others?", Vera asked.

"Couple randoms."

"Why is she-"

"Security, Vera. She's a high risk factor, no one is taking any chances."

Vera just nodded, engaged with the screen.

Inside a new prison transport paddy wagon, the sterile whiteness was blinding. The contrast of a metallic cage like apparatus amidst the light, flanked by two cuffed inmates. Despite small slits for ventilation, one could not glimpse who was the animal caged.

"They sure aren't taking any chances."

"Madrigal is responsible for killing over two dozen law enforcement, scores of civilians in collateral damage, such a high profile case."

Joan's eyes never left the screen, "You know how it is, Vera. Reporters will be at the gates. Politics."

"God forbid she escapes, the public will cause an uproar."

"Which is why we will ensure she will not. You know, as well as i, that we cannot afford any ill publicity." Joan gave her deputy a glance.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Vera reached down to double check her laces, her face vacant of expression.

"Those are not standard issue...footwear."

Vera snapped to, looking down at her feet, then back at Joan, a blush creeping up her neck.

"I..um.."

"Really? Ten inch Biltrite combat boots. My, my, Vera. You best cover those with your pants. Do noT let me find you wearing those again."

"Yes, Governor."

"Where is your thinking!?"

"I-i, i don't know being that Ma-Ma is coming; and i.. I figured it would be fine. They're tactical and in our line of work-"

A heavy sigh hefted out of the Governor. "Standard issue only. Present day and place."

Vera squinted back at the computer screen, "Screenshot that for the sake of posterity."

Raven eyes glinted with a slight indication of humor.

"Already have."

 

\-------------

 

The intercom crackled and buzzed, a prelude to the ambiguity on it's way.

"Jackson, bring me Smith and Reznikov."

Officer Will Jackson reached for his com, "This is Officer Jack-"

"I know who it is!"

"Red and Red en route, Governor."

Will sighed, his head shaking uncertainty, the unpredictably of the Governor, the prison, the inmates arriving that day were overwhelming for him to think about. Pushing worries aside, he headed towards the yard.

Opening the door to the courtyard, nodding in greeting at Miles and Fletcher.

"Smith and Reznikov, with me, please."

Bea and Red shot eachother a quick look, before begrudgingly getting up off the table.

"Hey Will, what's going on?", Miles always the nosey one with a rat's scent for gossip as if it were a chunk of cheese.

"Something about work duties.", Will improvised, off the cuff, shrugging his shoulders, then smiley simply.

Miles seemed to accept that, staring as she pulled on her cigarette.

"Let's go, ladies", Will lectured the two teal draped inmates, who moseyed towards him.

It seemed as if the whole yard stared, Bea and Red, the only movement in the sea.

"Where ya going?", Boomer called.

Staring straight ahead, they ignored questions, aware of murmurs and looks from the others.

"Work duty crap. Ladies, no worries. I'm putting my money on Suzanne for that basket."

Bea Smith tossed a smile towards Suzanne and Boomer, eyeing Suzanne dribbling the basketball on the court.

Red merely chuffed, "I believe we will be getting some new ingredients."

Officer Fletcher looked at Jackson, "You want help, mate."

Will gave him a look of disgust, "NO." Giving Fletcher a sideways glance he added, "Stay here and help Miles and Murphy."

Unlocking the door, Officer Jackson ushered Smith and Reznikov into the building, closing the door behind him, the metallic clang sealing it's lock.

"So what's this about?", queried Bea.

"Governor wants to see you. That's all i know."

"So clandestine, ha ha. I like it.", aired Red. "Let's hope that my new spices are in."

\-------

 

Hard rapping sounded, Jackson announcing his deliveries.

"Enter!"

"You want them both?", Jackson asked.

The Governor gave him a hard stare.

"Yes. I'll summon you for their retrieval."

"Yes, Governor." Will closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat ladies.", the Governor did not look away from her screens.

Deputy Bennett, forever loyal stood next to the Governor's chair and gave a small smile to the two red haired women sitting in front of her.

After what seemed like minutes, Bea and Red fidgeting, Deputy Bennett remaining at attention, the Governor finally addressed her charges.

"As I'm sure you've heard, our new arrivals are coming today."

"You can't miss it with all the hens cackling in the yard.", Red noted with a grunt.

"Deputy Bennett, turn a monitor to face them."

Flipping around a screen, both teal clad women stared, Bea open mouthed, Red's eyebrows shot up as she reached for her dangling glasses.

"She's in a bloody cage!?", shocked Bea was repulsed.

"Inhumane.", agreed Red.

"With reporters at the gates, you both know as well as i do-"

"Who's on the right?", Interjected Red.

"Unsure who the two are specifically, obviously we know who is in the middle.", disclosed Deputy Bennett.

"Apparently we are getting another arrival from the United States.", the Governor raised an eyebrow at Red. "I will trust you can keep her in line."

Red stood up leaning over towards the monitor, peering at a brunette barely visible by the evident cage.

"A cage! Overkill much?", eyes rolled, Bea had no reason to hide her distaste.

"Your spices are in. We will be doing a bit of a shake up as far as blocks are concerned. Smith, you are to keep an eye on Madrigal when she is out of lock. Any requests?"

"Why is she going to lock?"

"Orders from the top of 'commanD'", the Governor was bitter.

Bea looked incredulous. "This is nuts. Request to keep Liz Birdsworth."

"Granted. Both you and Galina will be on same block. Madrigal will join you along with the stateside transfer, i suppose."

"My Nicky needs to remain with me. Who's the third one?", Red enquired.

"No objection. As for the third; unknown."

The Governor motioned to Vera, who pulled a file out from the stack on the corner of the Governor's desk.

"As you both know, Madrigal is not to be trusted until we are sure she will play nice."

"Red, if you need anything, let me know, I'm sure you'll find your new spiceS quite piquanT.", a lip tilted up into a conspiratorial smile.

Bea and Red exchanged smug looks.

Deputy Bennett opened the folder, revealing several pictures of Madrigal, the latest up to date.

"She's got scars from abuse of a former pimp. So don't stare.", Bennett added.

Bea shook her head, "I know this already. We need to ensure no drugs will be getting in."

"Last thing i want is Nicky falling off the wagon.", glared Red.

"Which is why I'm keeping you all together." Reaching to turn the monitor screen back to it's rightful position, "Any wind of drugs, i want to know of it, i don't care who it is. Both of you are trusted to alert me to any goings on, inmate or staff, understood?"

"Yes, Governor.", in unison, the redheads seemed to each be deep in their own thoughts.

Vera snapped closed the folder, replacing it into the pile, returning them to the cabinet that housed them.

"What's for dinner?"

"Deputy Bennett!", the Governor cracked. "Yes, what is for dinner?"

Bea smacked her head into her hand, "All you, Red, all you..."

"Any requests?", Red clasped her hands together.

"Surprise us, personally delivered. I'm debating moving Francesca out of the kitchen."

"Don't give her to me-", hand out as if to stop Bea had a horrified look.

"No worries, perhaps the library or rather janitorial duties is most fitting."

"Sushi again?"

"I was thinking more along-"

"Tacos! With new spices, i make excellent food for you tonight!", exclaimed Red.

"Count me in!"

"Yes, Smith. Everything simpatico?"

"Yes, Governor..and thank you.", both Bea and Red were genuine.

"I'm relying on you both to notify me of anY trouble that may arise. It's not a matter of if, it's when."

"You can count on us. I will not let down you or", glancing at Deputy Bennett, Red smiled, "your palates."

"Good. Deputy, radio Jackson. You ladies may be excused. Work duties call."

\-------

After Officer Jackson had long since collected Bea and Red, Joan stood in silence before shutting the blinds in her office.

Walking over to gaze out the window, the sun glinting off the barbed wire below.

Vera walked up behind her, gently putting her hand on the Governor's shoulder.

"All good?"

"No lint?"

Vera brushed off her mentor, thoroughly inspecting. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Flattery, much, Vera?" Joan smiled thinly.

"Ha.", winking, the deputy gazed up into her eyes, to make certain Joan knew she was joking with love. "The presser will go fine i will keep it short and sweet." "Still a ton of news vans outside?"

"Of course. I'm hoping this doesn't become a disaster; and that Madrigal can be contained properly."

Joan reached out, pulling Vera into a tight hug, that of which the shorter woman returned with ferocity.

"Last thing we need is scandal.", whispered her deputy, sadness and guilt hinting in her eyes.

Joan held Vera out at arms length, the two of them staring into the depths of eachothers eyes for a minute. There was no need for words, as so much had been shared between them.

Biting her lip, Vera moved in wrapping her arms around her, planting a quick peck on Joan's lips.

"Let's wait until after this press conference is done, my dear. Remember, no onE is to know about us, i cannot have anything happen to you. We would have to do damage control if anyone slips, including that shrink."

Vera nodded, leaning against her, not wanting to let go.

"Joan?"

The Governor looked down at her, "Mmh?"

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

Joan smiled, looking into the light pools of Vera's admiring eyes.

That was answer enough for Vera.

\---------

Governor Ferguson stood with military erect posture, that of which top brass would envy.  
Reporters and news vans were eager to get footage of Madrigal. Joan was glad for that, as she did not feel like being the sole focus of this ordeal.

Reporters shouted questions simultaneously.  
Governor Ferguson firmly reassured them that the infamous Madeline 'Ma-Ma' Madrigal would no longer be a threat to the public and would be confined to a cell under lock, undergoing various rehabilitation programs and counseling despite her life sentence.

The van was backed up, behind barbed wire.

"Wentworth prison can assure you, that Madeline Madrigal will no longer be a threat to society."

"Madrigal will be housed immediately in isolation, during the remainder of her natural life, she will be confined here. As long as i am here, under my watch, along with my staff, it is our upmost duty to make sure that she is held accountable, while over the years getting counseling if she is to earn good behavior."

"No, there's no chance of her getting out. She will be microchipped in any case."

"Wentworth has been know for it's exceptional ability to reform criminals. Our low turn over rate speaks for itself."

"Thank you."

Joan pivoted and walked towards the van, a headache brewing from reporters. Those of whom struggled to get photos and even the news helicopter above hovered for footage.

Fletcher, Jackson, Miles helped the transport guards unload the first two and ushered them inside.

Officer Jackson returned. Deputy Bennett nodded at the Governor.

"Ready", the Governor stated, a glean in her eyes.

The transport guards unlocked the cage in the middle, helping out a very shackled Madeline Madrigal, who had on headgear similar to some demented muzzle. Ma-Ma's eyes seemed to shine with defiant psychosis.

Shackles attached her arms together in handcuffs, which in turn were shackled to her feet. They were not taking chances.

Leading a heavily chained Ma-Ma out of the van, "All yours, Governor."

Governor Ferguson studied Ma-Ma as if an elusive extinct species. "We can take it from here, thank you."

Deputy Bennett and Officer Jackson gripped Ma-Ma by the arms, leading her inside.

Lined up with the two other inmates inside intake of the prison, Deputy Bennett, "Can we remove her mask now?"

The Governor stood directly in front of Ma-Ma, "If i remove this, will you play nice?"

Ma-Ma nodded.

"Miles, take the other two to be strip search where Murphy is waiting."

Joan undid the straps of the muzzle on Ma-Ma, letting it fall to the floor.

"Much better, yes?"

"Damnnn! What happened to-", Fletcher started

Ma-Ma snarled, and spat in his direction.

"Go man the front desk, Fletcher. Last warning. You will watch your moutH.", ordered the Governor.

"We got us a spitter! Can't say he didn't deserve it!", snarked the Deputy.

"Excuse him, he's a neanderthal."

"One that hopefully won't be here much longer."

Deputy Bennett and i will conduct the strip search in room two. Jackson, wait outside.

"Madeline, i take it you can behave in order to earn some privileges?"

"Ma-Ma."

"Not used to nicknames. Alright, Ma-Ma. Good behavior is rewarded. We will talk more later." The Governor's lips upturned into a faint resemblance of a smile, eyes recognising.

"Deputy Bennett has clothes for you. This is a drug free facility, however I'm sure there are other ways you can..express yourself."

"I added an extra sweatshirt in case you get cold.", Vera added. 

"Officer Jackson and Miles will escort you to isolation; it's been requested of us.", Bennett practically apologized.

Ma-Ma nodded, staring back at the Deputy.

\--------

 

"Vera! Listen to me! The woman is dangerous!"

"Not much of a talker."

"She's getting a feel of the environment, everyone here. Do noT underestimate her!"

"I won't i promised. Let's hope she takes to Smith. Fletcher was such an asshole to have said that to her."

Joan rubbed her temples. "Grab us two glasses and the vodka."

Vera walked over to the refrigerator in the Governor's office. "You've another headache?"

"I'll be fine."

Pouring them both shots, Vera handed one to Joan.

"Cheers for this working out."

Joan nodded, clinking with Vera's glass, before downing her own.

Scanning the room to make sure the blinds were closed, the door locked, Vera walked over to Joan, putting her arm around her neck, massaging her nape.  
Joan scooted her chair back just enough to pull the smaller woman onto her lap. Cupping the side of her face, Vera tucked her fingers behind Joan's ear, rubbing a swath of pinned back hair that had a white streak. She traced her cheekbone with her thumb.

Joan turned her face into her deputy's palm, kissing it, encircling the smaller woman's waist with her strong left arm, she pulled her closer.

Resting her head on Joan's, they sat, holding eachother. 

Vera startled, "I've an idea!"

"Out with it."

"If we can somehow isolate Smith and Ma-Ma so that they're the only ones, they will be forced to bond!"

"That could take months, not sure Smith would go for that. I'd have to provide amenities."

"It's worth a shot!", enthusiastically Vera plopped back down throwing her arms around Joan's neck, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Let's see if Smith is agreeable first. Not to mention guards may be an issue."

"They're locked in anyway, some guards will just wander off and smoke." Vera smirked.

Joan pondered this for a moment, "Alright, up."

To Vera's dismay, the Governor gently pulled away from her.

\--------

"Bea Smith, as ordered.", Officer Jackson closed the door behind him.

"To what do i owe the honor.", sardonically replied Bea.

"This is going to sound bizarre to you, rest assured I've procured oils, canvas, and everything you will need to paint."

Bea sat, arms crossed waiting.

"I'm thinking it may be easier for you to build up a rapport with Ma-Ma if you are locked up near her."

"For fuck's sake! How am i supposed to pull that off and what will i get in return? Aside from the already promised oil paints?"

"What ever you may need to bond with Madrigal. There will be just the two of you, locked in seperate cells."

Bea scoffed, "Great, just great. Who will take over the steam press in my absence?"

"Suzanne, under the supervision of Birdsworth.", lips turned up into a joker's grin, "Have a go at Fletcher, I'll be there myself to stop it. Ma-Ma will be made aware you didn't approve of his comment earlier."

"What did he say?"

"Upon removal of that inhumanE muzzle, he was rude enough to comment harshly about her scars. You found this out from the new American inmate, who overheard."

"Got it. And i want a steak quesadilla, taco, and nachos with cheese sauce."

"Dinner will be delivered along with your oils after this gets done. Deal?"

"Deal.", nodded Bea, in assent.

\--------

Later on in the dining hall, Officer Fletcher hulked against the door, snippets of disparaging remarks flicked here and there.

Bea sat and glowered from her table watching. A baby killer, Jess Warner known for shagging guards walked over to Fletcher.

Catching Red's raised eyebrow behind the counter, Bea shoved her tray forward, listening.

"She's got scars all over her face-"

Warner giggled flirtatiously.

Bea in one motion stood up, and lunged towards Fletcher, her fist connected squarely with his jaw.  
Spinning around she knocked Warner to the ground, the babykiller's head thumping again the floor. Turning back to Fletcher again, she shot out a fist, one punch, an uppercut to the chin, and the bottom feeder was laid out.

Facing Fletcher, Queen Bea demanded, "Repeat what you fucken said!"

The cafeteria erupted, chanting 'fight', food flying at Officer Fletcher's direction and at the semi-conscious Warner on the floor.

Bea feigned a kick to his knees, decking him once more, before slamming her foot into the back of his knee, watching the trainwreck of a pitiful excuse officer of corrections crumple to the floor.

Franky flung her serving spoon to the floor, headed towards the back of the kitchen.

The keen eyes of Red watched her.

Amid the cheering cafeteria, as if on cue, the Governor with Officer Jackson in tow, entered.

"What is this ruckus!", yelled the Governor, "Smith to isolation!"

"That pig, Fletcher needs to watch his tone!", screamed Bea, enraged as Jackson and the Governor dragged her out.

"Man the fuck up, Officer Fletcher!"

"Y-yes Governor, M-Ma'am.", slurred the slop of an officer.

\-------

Depositing Bea in a cell across from Ma-Ma, Bea looked around, noticing and easel, canvas, brushes and oils. She gasped.

"What happened in there, Smith!", the Governor demanded.

"I'm fucking sick of that filthy pig Fletcher talking shit about the woman!", seethed Queen Bea, "He's no right! He ought to be terminated!"

"That we're working on. You know the rules about attacking staff."

"Yes, Governor."

Well aware to them both, Ma-Ma was listening in her cell. 

"You'll remain in lockdown until otherwise stated."

"What the fuck!"

The Governor closed the door, locking it behind her.  
Eyeing Miles, knowing it was a matter of time before she snuck off for a drag, she added, "Do not fuck up." 

\---------

 

Bea sat on her lone bunk and waited. Ma-Ma hasn't said a word in hours it seemed. She picked up her palette, placing daubs of paint before focusing on the canvas in front of her.

Finally, Bea tired, walking over and looking through the tempered glass slit of her cell door, she came eye to eye with Ma-Ma.

Bea nodded in acknowledgement.

"Your the one, running this shit show." Ma-Ma stated, far from a question.

"Yeah. That's right. Don't ask how i got here.", laughed Queen Bea cordially.

Ma-Ma smirked, her eyes roving Bea's face. Bea stared back, directly into her eyes, refusing to let them wander to the other woman's scars.

"What's up Ma-Ma?

"I want a piece of the pie."

"Which pie will that be.", countered Bea.

"All of it.", with that Ma-Ma grinned.

"You want to work with me."

"I want to take over."

Bea's stomach knotted before she replied, "You'll need me for that. If you don't want to be judgeD by these pieces of shit in here. I already knocked the shit out of one."

Ma-Ma merely listened, no blinking, silence taking it's toll.

"Pretty impressive how you ran Waterloo. Yet it's a different game in here."

"Why are you even telling me this."

"Maybe I'm tired of leading and would rather be..behind the scenes a bit. I find a woman who can command hundreds if not thousands of men impressive. Especially having been abused by pieces of shit i had to..take the trash out also."

Ma-Ma stopped, her eyes boring into Bea's, "What would make you think that? What did you do?",Inquisitive, no shame in asking.

"You heard of the Colt crime family?"

Ma-Ma snorted, "Who hasn't."

"Let's just say i ensured the death of their son after he overdosed my daughter. I killed their matriarch, took out my wuss of an ex-husband. Escaped and killed that prick of a son of hers, Brayden after what he did to my daughter."

"Yes, i recall your escape on the news. Vengeance served. Impressive. And they didn't send assassins' for you?"

Bea chuckled, "Oh they did. Let's just say i shut them the fuck down."

"Nice.", was Ma-ma's one word reply.

"So what the hell happened to you? I've been under this rock awhile."

"How do i know your not working for theM."

"I've life with no parole.", laughed Bea, "Who is theM?"

"Good point."

"You play nice, get rewarded. That's how this works."

"Does it work like that for everyone?"

"No. We're special, along with the red haired cook from America with a Russian accent. Everyone else is child's play, although some can tend to get in the way."

Bea turned around, walking over to her bunk to sleep, the day's events wearing on her.

\------

The rap of Corrections Officers awakened her.

"Okay, ladies, time for showers.", leered Officer Murphy.

Ma-Ma and Bea emerged in towels.

"I've got shampoo and conditioner if you'd like."

Ma-Ma nodded.

Officer Murphy hit a button, unlocking the showers. Bea left her shank in her cell, slightly fretting, yet not extremely concerned.

Slipping off the towel, she noticed Ma-Ma's eyes on the scars on her thighs and elsewhere.

In turn, Bea checked out Ma-Ma's tattoos and own scars, up until her eyes reached her face.

"Pick your poison?"

"Something like that, yeah.", countered Bea, placing the now shared shampoo and conditioner on the wall, for Ma-Ma to reach.

Madrigal nodded in acquiescence.

\--------

\------

"Bring me Smith, my office."

The Governor sat, arranging number #2 yellow pencils, hoping everything was going accordingly.

Smith stood at attention before her, awaiting instruction.

"Sit."

The Governor tossed her a bag of food.

"Where's Deputy Bennett?"

A muffled sound elapsed from the bathroom.

"Eating seperately this time. Unless you want otherwise."

Uncaring, Bea shrugged.

"As you know, she's a bit...food aggressive. Bennett, get in here!"

Vera emerged, shoving the remains of a quesadilla down, her hand clenching her own bag.

Giving a look of absurdity, Smith tore into her own food.

"How's Madrigal?" The Governor made no waste with small talk.

"Give me more time", mouthed Bea between bites, "Maybe you should ply her with food, too."

Vera started to protest, before the Governor's hand shot out. "Vera-" Giving a look of caution, she returned to Bea.

"It's coming along, slowly, of course."

"Vera, wrap this in a teal tracksuit." Handing her Deputy a bag containing extra tacos, the Governor faced Smith, "I will ensure this gets to Madrigal, as i personally escort you back."

\------

A strong hand appearing to grip Smith by the arm, the other holding a teal tracksuit, the heels of the Governor gave there telltale clack down the halls. 

Bea Smith, in turn appeared ticked off.

Heads turned to stare, unbeknownst to unlookers, Bea appeared to protest.

Upon reaching their destination, "Murphy, you've got 10 minutes for a smoke break."  
The slacking officer scuttled off.

The Governor hit the locks to both cells, opening them. "Smith inside. Seems like you've been busy." Eyeing the painting, "Good." She turned on her heels, to face the cell across.

"Madrigal, a present."

Ma-Ma eyed Bea, whose face expressed reassurance.

With a nod of encouragement at Ma-Ma, Bea entered her cell, the door's mechanical locks closing behind her.

Ma-Ma contemplated the towering figure in her doorway.  
Unraveling the tracksuit, she removed the food.

"What is this?"

"Let's just say it's a request from your friend there." A slight tilt in the direction of Bea's cell, the Governor was gone, the door locking behind Ma-Ma.

"Is this safe?"

"It's cool; i just ate, so yes. The Governor wants things to run smoothly."

Ma-Ma started devouring her delicious gift. 

Bea stood, awaiting a reply.

"It's not like i have a future, you know."

Sighing Smith replied, "You and me both. That makes us powerful and a threat; nothing to lose."

They sat in solitude.

In isolation, what seemed like minutes turned to days.  
Days could turn to months, into years.

"Not my first in isolation.", offered up Ma-Ma, "I see what you mean by 'getting rewarded.'"

"Mine neither. Beats psych by a long shot." The women shared a brief laugh.

"So what's your story, Ma-Ma?", chanced Bea.

"You've heard most of it I'm sure."

"Most likely. There's an inmate here who claims her sister knew you..over a decade ago."

Ma-Ma's eyes went dead.

"She won't be a problem. The women are afraid of you. AnD they listen to me."

"Good", Ma-Ma's lips mouthed the word, barely audible.

Bea dipped the tip of her brush into a cup, watching as a folded up paper attached to string flew under her door. Getting up, she reached over for it, gently unfolding it. The note read, "What are you painting?"  
She walked to the slot in her door, and smiled out. "Not sure yet."

"Yeah, right", came the reply.

Bea wrote back on the folded paper, "Looks like someone has mastered the art of kites" and slung it across into Ma-Ma's cell.

Ma-Ma laughed aloud, "Please! We're only across from eachother. You should see it when one is a few tiers above!"

They both laughed.

\--------

"One hour rec time.", Murphy sauntered back into the booth. The metallic grinding and bolts sliding screamed in need of grease.

Bea and Ma-Ma stood facing eachother. 

"Ready to pace in the cage"

"Always. Speaking of cages, that was horrible how they transported you."

"You saw that?"

"The women think you were transported like Hannibal Lector."

Ma-Ma burst out laughing, "Great! Let's stick to that story."

"That's the plan. Let's go sit in the corner, at least we'll get a tad sunlight there."

Ma-ma sat, her arms wrapped around her knees, feet placed squarely on the ground.

Bea was next to her, a mere inches away, her legs stretched out in front of her, back against the concrete wall, face tilted upwards, absorbing what little sun she could.

"So did they give you a shank for me? Or you just nice to everyone?"

Bea looked intently at Ma-Ma, "Precautions were taken. I'm only nice to those i like, which is very few."

Seeming to accept the answer for now, Ma-Ma scooted closer to the sun and Bea. She sighed deeply.

"Can i see your scars?"

Taken aback, Bea lifted her shirt, sleeves, "You've seen my thighs."

Ma-Ma lightly took Bea's wrist into her hand and traced the healed up scars with her fingers. "What the hell happened?"

"Franky happened. Not just her; we fought for top dog and i took advantage of the opportunity to snag some blood clotting medicine, slit my wrists to go to the hospital, exact revenge on Brayden Holt."

"One helluva news story."

"It was a fiasco. What about you?"

"You've heard the tale. When i was 14 years old, i was stuck working for some piece of shit pimp. He wouldn't let me out. When i got older, he murdered my boyfriend, so i bit off his dick. One thing led to another, the boyfriend he murdered got me hooked on drugs as an escape. I ended up taking over Waterloo. Numb to it all."

"You didn't stand a chance."

Ma-Ma snorted, "Neither did you."

"I guess we can say we did good for ourselves despite. Justice was served. Can't rely on the law for that.", offering, "Word of advice? Stay sober, stay on guard. Your a target for being infamous."

Ma-Ma agreed and faced Bea, "Don't i know it."

"You look as tired as i feel."

"I am, Ma-Ma, i am..."

Reaching towards her, Bea submitted, "May i?"

Ma-Ma nodded, letting Bea gracefully touch the scars on her face, the redhead's expression looked pained.

"Enough."

"Personally, i think it gives you character. I have something for that. Used it on my own."

Head leaning against the wall, facing Bea, the infamous looked sullen, then suddenly blank.

"What are you painting?"

"My daughter."

Ma-Ma nodded in comprehension. "The Holts deserved death."

"They got it all right."

Exchanging somber looks, the two huddled in the sun for warmth before having to go back into the chilly isolation unit.

\-------

The Governor enjoyed the silence of the night in her prison office. Silence, in general was appealing to her.  
Finishing up paperwork, she expected a text from Vera, however none came in. Brow furrowed, not that this was necessarily cause for concern yet, despite that her Deputy was routine.

'Emotions lead to mistakes.' Joan chanted her father's mantra in her head. She could control her mind, yet her heart was a different story.

Joan's cell finally buzzed it's text alert. She continued to fill out the last of the paperwork before picking up her phone.

'Have a good night, Governor', followed by a heart. 

Joan smiled to herself and pocketed her phone. Oh, what a curse love was. It drove people to insanity, to murder, to ruins, to lose control, to weakness. The ultimate sacrifice, that of which plucks the strings of one's heart.  
Pondering this awhile, she finally texted back, 'U2'.

 

Abuzz after having plied herself with hard liqour and sleeping pills, Vera checked her phone. Joan's short hand texting was getting shorter. She longer for the days where they could have long conversations in person, in the heat of the sun, palm trees blowing in the wind.  
Loving Joan with all of her being, she couldn't think clear enough to make ends of it, so she let her phone fall to the floor. Nostalgia grabbed Vera by the horns, wracking her into an earlier time and place. 'All these years..' Vera droned to herself. Yet she knew deep in her heart, that Joan was much more traumatized than she was, so she would take what she could get. Not that she couldn't find other's elsewhere, it's that they could never compare to or add up to Joan. There was no point, unless it was her and Joan. Vera felt her eyelids getting heavy, willing herself to dream of her love, Joan, before she passed out. The Cure's 'Lovesong' playing on repeat, droned in the background.

\---------

 

Bea watched through the slot as Officer Murphy left for her regular interval cigarette break, then motioned towards Ma-Ma's cell across.

Nodding, Ma-Ma bent down below Bea's view from the slot in her door.

Flattening the blade as best she could, triple strings from unraveled socks securing it, she shot it across into Ma-Ma's cell. 

Snatching up the shank, coiling up the string, Ma-Ma started writing a kite.

'I've got your back, as you've got mine. Let's make this business work. Loan sharking is my pleasure'

Folding up the small piece of paper, she slid it across to Bea's waiting hands.

Queen Bea couldn't help other than like the woman. She felt bad about the arrangement the Governor had made. This wasn't some arranged marriage. One could not control matters of the heart.

Replying, she wrote, 'Can i paint you' and shot the paper directly across to Ma-Ma's cell.

Peering through her slot the infamous asked, "Why would you want to paint me?"

"Likely all you've left is mugshots, not a proper portrait."

Sighing Ma-Ma, "When i was younger.."

"Well we're not getting any younger here, Ma. Your beautiful, please?"

Bea's eyes connected with Ma-Ma's light ones.

Gazing at eachother through tempered glass with wire enmeshed, Ma-Ma's eyes seemed to reflect a lifetime of pain. Bea's wondered if her own appeared the same.

With a small smile, Ma-Ma agreed.

Bea's face took on a sincere toothy grin, "Thanks Ma."

"If anyone else calls me 'Ma', I'll bust their head in.", Madrigal winked and disappeared into her shadowy cell.

\-------

 

"Vera!!" The Governor let herself inside Vera's humble abode with the key provided to her by the Deputy in case of emergencies.

Joan sighed slightly, slowly shutting the front door behind her, double checking the lock.

"Vera!" She yelled louder this time. Walking over to a cd player, she hit a button putting an end to repetitions of 'Love Song' by The Cure, ending it's repetitive saga.

Vera, startled on the couch, sprang upright, holding her head.

"What the hell is going on? You smell like a brewery and you've The Cure on repeat!"

"I meant for it to go random."

Head in hand, Vera stared at the floor as if she could disappear into one of the fibers of the throw rug.

Staring, hands on hips, lips pursed, Joan, a statue of a non-believer.

Vera fell to her knees, bowing before her personal goddess, "Just please- i hit my head earlier on the dresser-"

"Drinking too much?"

Sneering, hair askew, wild like a young stallion fleeing getting gelded, she reared up, only to stagger and catch herself.

"Let's just get you to bed."

"I can do that myself, all these years I've managed just fine!", exclaimed Vera with venomous veracity.

Eyes veering into Joan's they danced in each other soul's, delving for pieces to be plucked out; truths.

Vera knew better than to ask, she knew Joan cared, or so she convinced herself.

Spewing the smaller spitfire shot out, "You know, when we first met, i thought for the longest you kept me around to feed your ego!"

Eyes blasted into eachother, seeking. Joan appeared hurt, yet Vera was aware to never underestimate one smarter than her.

"Can you not just accept it!!!", Vera yelled, choking up, coughing, refusing to let emotions flow out.

"You know better than anyone, that I've treated you different than others. Your special to me. Don't let your insecurities cloud your judgement."

"Maybe i should be saying the same to you, love.", defeated, down fell Vera, into the folds of the carpeted throw rug, wedged between her couch and a table.

Joan kicked at a chair. "Fuck!"  
"I don't know what you want from me anymore!"

"Yes you do!", sobbed Vera. "Your afraid! Your feelings for me scare you; you think they don't scare me! I'm not asking for marriage, can you just live in the bloody moment with me from time to time, before it runs out for good!"

Joan crouched down next to the younger woman, her left arm reaching out, reaching and pulling a distraught Vera against her. She felt Vera lean into her, her dainty hand gripped her arm in a deathgrip.  
It took Vera balls to state that so, she though to herself. She couldn't give in to the weakness of emotions, not again, not ever.

"Goddammitt!! Vera!!!," roared Joan, her mane undone and flying, shaking herself, she shook Vera, "WhY!!!!"

"I love you, that's why. I'm not giving up, I'm not leaving you. You'd have to kill me to rid of my love for you, do you understand!"

Gasping, Joan stood up, walked over into the kitchen pacing, grabbing a bottle of cold water, taking a swig, before bringing it to Vera.

"WhY won't you ever let me take care of yoU! It's not a bloody weakness!"

"Drink this.", Joan ordered, ignoring Vera's question. Spying a bottle of Vodka, she snagged it, bringing it into the kitchen, taking a gulp from the bottle, before replacing it inside Vera's freezer.

Slamming her fist against the closed icebox, Joan screamed primal, the animal within on the loose.

Vera was up and in the kitchen with her as she looked at her reddening hand Inquisitively.

"Want ice?"

"No! Go lay down on that couch.", Joan demanded.

Plunging through cabinets she found a plastic bag and filled it with ice chips, moving in on Vera in the living room.

"Where did you hit your head?"

Vera held a finger to the knot, Joan taking over, her long delicate hands playing the piano of Braille on Vera's head. Finding the lump, she held the home made icepack to her head. Slouching against the couch, next to Vera, both tired and worn out as emotions unspoken took their vicious toll on each of them.

"Last thing you need is another head injury."

Shrugging it off, Vera dissented.

"You need to be able to take care of yourself! Stop worrying about me so much."

"Sorry, i can't control my fucking heart.", sarcasm splitting hairs, megahertz down to the purr of bone healing, Vera caved, tears running rivers of silence down her cheeks.

"Shh-"

"No! What is it?- do you think your undeserving of love! Why can't you accept what is to be!"

"Vera...my dear..shhh.", holding the distraught tightly, Joan held on for the hellish ride for dear life, strife of her heart strings pulling, trying to fight it her hardest..

"What will it take, Joan!" Sputtered Vera, losing her ego, the only sound her fluttering heart, a trapped butterfly against glass, fluttering with futility it seemed.

Vera looked into her eyes, translucent light into darkness, blinding, Joan entraped Vera, enraptured into a deathgrip of a hug, for she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"You need to eat and sleep."

Prying her deputy from her, Joan went into the kitchen once more to find something with sustenance for her. She settled on cold pasta, with extra virgin olive oil and slight vinegar, bringing the bowl over, she fed herself and Vera.

Settled down, stomach no longer rumbling, Joan pleaded, "Let's get some rest."

Noting whether or not Vera feigned weakness to fight her, she led her into her bedroom, shoving the covers back, placing her second in command into bed.

"This isn't finished, Joan, I'm older than you in lesbian years!""

"Ha."

Climbing in beside the shorter woman, Joan let out a deep breathe she'd not realized she was holding in.

"Live in the moment, right?"

Vera allowed Joan to spoon her, long leg draped over her own, Vera backed up as close to Joan as humanly possible, grabbing at Joan's arm and wrapped it around herself tighter, placing her larger hand against her heart, sure that she would feel it beating.

Burying herself into Vera's hair, Joan kissed the lump on her head. Silently hoping that Vera falls asleep, she finally felt the younger woman's breathing even out. She felt herself giving into the Sandman himself, wrapping herself tighter around Vera, their breathing becoming one.

 

\----------

 

Officer Fletcher ogled the two remnants in isolation. "Wakey, wakey, ladies. The shower calls."

Baton clinking along the cells, Fletcher made his sickening presence known.

"Where the fuck is Miles!", Bea interrogated, mindful of Ma-Ma's sneer from her cell directed deliberately at the despicable piece of lurking flesh of a guard.

"Called out."

"Where's the Governor!"

"Not in yet, my guess.", sniggered Officer Fletcher. "You ladies need to get in the showers. NoW."

Bea shot a look at Ma-Ma, whose anger churned with every syllable spouted by Fletcher.

"Your babykiller girlfriend dump you? Give us a bloody second, will you!"

Nodding at eachother through doors, Bea and Ma-Ma emerged, headed towards the showers.

"Don't you think you should get a move on!", scorched Bea.

"Seeing that the Governor isn't in yet, i figured I'd have myself a little peepshow."

"You sicK fuckeR!!!", Screeched Bea, as Ma-Ma whirled, her hand launching, the force shoved the shank into his neck and back repeatedly, Bea attacked from the from with a sharpened paintbrush.

Fletcher clutched at his throat, blood flowing over his hands making gurgling sounds.  
Falling against the small blood splattered and spurted concrete shower block he started to slide down against the wall.

"Quick! Grab his feet!", beckoned Ma-Ma.  
Bea snatched at the officers boots, the two women dragging him into a third stall. Bea turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped away. Ma-Ma sent a kick to his face, knocking him unconscious.

"He deserves to suffer, yet we can't afford him screaming."

"As if he would dare!"

Bea pulled Ma-Ma towards her, the two of them standing stock still, enrapped in eachother for a moment.

"Not on my watch!", sneered Bea.

"C'mon let's get showered up.; grab the shanks and wash them too."

Ma-Ma nodded, smirking. 

"Bea, will you.."

"Yes!", quickly Bea climbed into the stall with Ma-Ma, their towels slung over the cement barrior, Ma-Ma turned on the hot water, as if it could rid them of the foul corrections officer.

Despite the heat, Bea shivered. Ma-Ma moved her, both hands on her waists, into the warm spray alongside her. Taking a clump of shampoo, she massaged it into Bea's hair gently.

Bea leaned back as if to rinse, almost falling into the knobs.

"Hey, your going to be alright.", a concerned Madrigal put a hand lightly on Bea's cheek.

"Yeah. Just needed a minute.."

Hair and bodies scrubbed squeaky clean, enwrapped in towels, Bea motioned to Ma-Ma.

"C'mere I've got some lotion."

Scooping out a small glob of cocoa butter, Bea gently traced the scars that criss crossed Ma-Ma's face, lingering on each before gently distributing the lotion and rubbing it in, massaging her neck and shoulder area.

"How did you get those scars on your thighs?"

"Coping mechanism at the time.", eluded Bea.

Accepting her answer, Ma-Ma spun around, taking Bea's arm with her hand.

"No more of that okay?"

"Okay.", Bea nodded, an almost uncertain agreement.

Ma-Ma moved in closer, kissing Bea on the forehead. "I'm serious."

Looking into the aquamarine eyes, Bea's hazel eyes stared back, Ma-Ma reached out, rubbing the shaved part of her hair with her fingertips, before tilting Bea towards her for a kiss.

Lips meeting in a union, Bea felt her stomach somersault. Reaching a hand through Ma-Ma's shorter hair she drew her in closer, deepening their kiss.  
Gently, yet with fierce wanting, lips swollen, they pulled apart, shell shocked, realization of hearts and murder intruding upon their intensity.

Bea, grabbed Ma-Ma by the hand, leading her back to their cells. Instead of entering their seperate ones, she ushered her into her own. As if hypothermic they shivered together, helping eachother dress and towel dry. 

"Fuck it, just get in!", Bea ordered a quaking Ma-Ma.

Without a fight, she jumped in Bea's cot, holding the blanket for Bea to climb in. Trembling, they both held onto eachother, Bea hastily rubbing her hands up and down Ma-Ma's back, while the infamous massaged the remains of water out of the redhead's long curly hair with a towel.

Bea pulled Ma-Ma taut into her embrace, as if she could protect the woman.

"What's going to happen? They won't hurt us, will they?"

"No, Ma, we already have life. They'd have to kill me first to get to you."

"That's mutual.", deliriously, they giggled together, a shared joke, another death grip embrace, the blanket pulled up to their chins.

\------

 

Governor Joan Ferguson glanced at her screens, dropping her briefcase to the floor, open mouthed, barely audible gasp seem to escape the confines of her lips.

Deputy Bennett ran to her side looking over her at the same screen.

The Governor killed the cameras along the route to isolation and the incinerator.

"Relax, I'll bring a laundry cart to isolation. Looks like we've some biohazardous materials to burn."

Joan stared after her deputy, who was already out the door, "Dad, i don't think this emotion is a mistake.." Small utterances, the Governor herself swing walked high speed towards isolation.

 

\-------

 

"On the count of two, lift!", motivated Vera.

Grabbing Fletcher's legs, the deputy swung, whilst the Governor grabbed his torso, hurling the hefty bugger into the laundry cart.  
Vera helped the Governor peal off the plastics they had on to protect against blood, and she did the same for the brazen deputy. Plastics, along with some old towels were strewn into the cart, the towels topping the load of 'laundry'.

Storming over to Smith's barely closed cell door the Governor demanded, "Wake up! What the hell is happened!"

Bea and Ma-Ma jostled awake, Bea the first to ramble a reply, "He was being a pervert! He should have been fired months ago; you know he shags Warner!"

"He tried to rape us! We had no other choice!", professed Ma-Ma.

Governor Ferguson stared, unreadable.  
Finally, "Stay where you are, we'll take care of this then I'll send Deputy Bennett back for you. This behavior is not acceptable."

Glaring she added, "I trust you'll not breathe a word to anyonE. Fletcher is on a permanent absence, herding sheep on some- some island!" She stalked off to help Vera with the burden of a deathly laundry cart.

"Ready to head for incineration, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Vera.", in want of coffee, the Governor sounded tired.

"Cameras are taken care of, i gather."

"Yes, dear. The minute you started walking out the office."

"All clear then."

The push cart march seemed to take miles before reaching the room that housed the inner workings of plumbing, along with the incinerator. Joan turned up the furnace to high, as her deputy disappeared around a corner for half a minute.

Returning with a canister in hand, Vera joked what was truth in jest, "Accelerants. Can't trust that old furnace to get the job done and we'll still be removing teeth."

Impressed Joan arched an eyebrow, "Grab a pair of disposable gloves and check him for jewelry; anything that won't burn; anything metal."

Already on that, Vera finished snapping on some rubber gloves.  
Joan donned her own and heaved the towels in by their very edges.

"I've got this, Sgt, you don't have to-

"WhaT!?"

"I only need your help lifting the body."

"No."

Vera looked taken aback, "wha-"

"Sgt!!??" Joan was getting more irate.

"I'm sorry Governor. My apologies, it won't happen again."

"I've heard that before. Final warning Vera, or I'll be forced to give you 'vacation time' if you call me 'Sgt' once more. At least you haven't slipped in front of others, that's a chance we cannot take."

"Heave Ho, one two-"

They flung the stripped down corpse, along with bloodied plastics and towels into the incinerator.  
Vera tossed some paint thinner onto the pyre inside with a whoosh the flames flew, beckoning.

The Governor slammed the door to the furnace shut.  
"Grab bleach, this watch and ring need to be cleaned off. I'll ensure you'll keep the fire stoked until everything is gone."

"No worries, I'll sweep the teeth out. I can sell them as jewelry on Etsy."

Joan gave her an odd look, repeating the deputy's words, "Your going to sell jewelry containing Fletcher's teeth on Etsy."

"Sure, there's a market, besides the buyers will never know whose teeth they are."

"That just sounds sloppy to me. Think of a better idea. Meet me in my office when your done. You'll need a shower."

Vera stared after her mentor, before turning back to the fire.

 

\---------

Joan Ferguson took a rigorous shower, before changing into a fresh pair of spare clothes she kept in her locker.  
Sending Officer Miles out for coffee and donuts was too easy. She expected the items to come back reeking of cigarette smoke, yet that sure beats a burning corpse. She had to delay for Deputy Bennett.

After what seemed like an eternity, the deputy returned, clutching a rubber glove filled with teeth in one hand, her cell phone in the other.

"See, i told you jewelry with teeth is a good market!"

Looking at the site on Vera's phone, then slowly back to Vera, she stated, "No."

Sighing in defeat, Vera headed towards the bathroom to shower. 

Once inside, the hot water and steam rinsing her body, the Governor entered.  
"Use an extra helping of my lavender shampoo and bodywash."

"Do i reek that bad?"

"Just in case." Vera noticed Joan checking her out.

"His watch and ring are soaking in bleach in that glass there."

Thinking deeply over this a moment, the Governor nodded. "Good." Threatening lightheartedly, "Don't make me come in there and bath you meticulously."

"You already are-"

"Vera!", warning tonal range ensued.

"Just a little?"

"No! I'm already clean. Were circumstances different-"

"Then you would?"

The Governor walked back into the main area of her office, ignoring the deputy's last question.  
That little temptress, she thought, a lop sided grin emerging.

Linda came knocking at the door.

Opening it, Joan snatched two coffees, "Donuts are on me, go share in the staff room. Bennett is taking your shift, you'll be working laundry."

Officer Miles looked a tad confused as if hit by a whirlwind of words, then down at some half eaten donuts."

Joan followed her glance, grabbing a napkin to snare a whole Boston Creme for Vera. This one didn't have a bite mark, she mused.

"Understood, Miles?"

"Yes, Governor, thanks.", Miles looked at the Governor as if she had lost it a little.

Not lost on Joan, she glared at the blonde, "What are you waiting for, get those down to the staff! Deputy Bennett was feeling generous this morning!"

As if that answered all the worldly mysteries, Officer Miles scurried off towards the staff room.

Joan placed the donut on top of another napkin, setting a coffee next to it. She started sipping her own java.

Bennett emerged from the shower smelling of lavender- like Joan.  
Smiling with approval, she waved her hand out towards the coffee and donut for Vera.

A swath of a grin appeared on Vera's face at the sight of the donut. Joan's eyebrows raised, her lips upturned into a smile, "Thought that would make you happy."

Vera took a bite, savoring and reached for the coffee. Her wrist was snatched by Joan's hand, Vera looked into her eyes.

"Careful it's hot."

"Thanks, Governor, I'm aware."

"What did you do with that..watch and ring?"

"Still soaking in bleach", mouthed Vera between bites.

"We must figure out where to dispose of those; had we a hotter fire it would melt metal."

"Throw them in the ocean, no one will look for Fletcher. We've gotten away with worse-"

Fists slammed down, Vera jumped, flinching "S-s-sorry Governor." 

"Do noT mention that agaiN!"

"Yes, Ma'am, understood, Governor."

"And do not put that jewelry on Etsy! That's worse than the teeth!"

Vera gave Joan an odd look. "International buyers for teeth jewelry-"

"Vera! Let's discuss this after work, shall we?"

"So does that mean i can come over, or?"

"Yes, you will follow me home with the erm, parts.", Joan tossed her head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Until then, stow them in your car. If anyone asks, you forgot your key. Then i need you in isolation. I'll meet you there."

"Okay.", kissing Joan on the cheek, Vera had a bounce in her step as she exited.

 

\----------


End file.
